In general, the present invention in a first aspect provides an automated method for fabricating components of a wrought-iron fence. The method comprises the steps of (a) providing a plurality of horizontal runners and a plurality of vertical pickets; (b) automatedly welding the vertical pickets to the horizontal runners to form a fence panel; (c) automatedly transferring the fence panel to a table run-out conveyor which includes a set of chains with a pickup block on each chain; (d) utilizing the table run-out conveyor to automatedly transfer the fence panel to a conveyor loading station which includes a hydraulic-driven unit with pickup hooks capable of conveying the fence panel; (e) utilizing the hydraulic-driven unit to automatedly transfer the fence panel to an overhead conveyor line; (f) utilizing the overhead conveyor line to automatedly transfer the fence panel to a fence section straightener; (g) utilizing the fence section straightener to automatedly straighten the fence panel; (h) utilizing the overhead conveyor line to automatedly transfer the straightened fence panel to a wash tank; (i) utilizing the wash tank to automatedly wash the fence panel; (j) utilizing the overhead conveyor line to automatedly transfer the washed fence panel to a drying station; (k) utilizing the drying station to automatedly air-dry the washed fence panel; (l) utilizing the overhead conveyor line to automatedly transfer the dried fence panel to a paint tank; and (m) utilizing the paint tank to automatedly paint the fence panel.
In a second aspect the invention provides automated machinery for fabricating components of a wrought-iron fence from a plurality of horizontal runners and vertical pickets. The machinery comprises: (a) automated programmable means for welding the vertical pickets to the horizontal runners to form a fence panel; (b) automated programmable means for straightening the fence panel; (c) automated programmable means for washing the fence panel; (d) automated programmable means for drying the fence panel; (e) automated programmable means for painting the fence panel; (f) automated programmable conveyor means for conveying the fence panel from the welding means to the fence-straightening means; (g) automated programmable conveyor means for conveying the fence panel from the fence-straightening means to the washing means; (h) automated programmable conveyor means for conveying the fence panel from the washing means to the drying means; and (i) automated programmable conveyor means for conveying the fence panel from the drying means to the painting means.